merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcript:The Eye of the Phoenix
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, THRONE ROOM/ANTECHAMBER – NIGHT washes his face, puts on a white ceremonial robe, and kneels in the Throne Room. Gwen comes up behind Merlin and the two of them watch Arthur from the antechamber. They whisper to each other. GWEN What's he actually doing? MERLIN Thinking. GWEN About? gives her a sly look. MERLIN You. hits him. MERLIN Shhh. closes the door. MERLIN He has to decide upon a quest. GWEN And crouching on his knees all night is going to help? MERLIN Yes. He has to transcend his body so that the quest is revealed to him in a vision. GWEN And you're going to stay here and watch him? MERLIN Gwen, this is one of the most important days in a prince's life. GWEN Oh. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, THRONE ROOM ANTECHAMBER - DAY snores on the floor. He wakes when Uther and the council descend the steps and enter the throne room. Uther touches Arthur's shoulder. UTHER It is time. What is the quest you have chosen? ARTHUR I can see but one path, sir. I am to enter the realm of the Fisher King and find the golden trident spoken of in the legends of The Fallen Kings. UTHER You do understand that if you are to prove yourself worthy of the throne, you must complete this task alone and unaided. ARTHUR I do. OPENING CREDITS -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS - DAY stuffs his face with bread. GAIUS You'll get hiccups. MERLIN Who was the Fisher King? GAIUS He was a sorcerer who lived many hundreds of years ago. MERLIN And? GAIUS Legend has it he was wounded in battle. The wound festered and the infection spread, not just through his body, but through his lands as well. His mighty kingdom was reduced to a wasteland, and it has remained that way to this very day. MERLIN I don't understand. Why is Uther so worried? GAIUS Some believe the Fisher King's still alive, kept from death by his magic. MERLIN Do you? GAIUS Perhaps. Perhaps not. But the people of the north call the area The Perilous Lands. Few who have ever ventured there have lived to tell the tale. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY makes Arthur's bed while Arthur studies maps at his desk. Merlin hiccups. Arthur looks up. MERLIN I ate too quickly. (hiccup) ARTHUR Merlin... MERLIN I can't help it. ARTHUR I need to concentrate. nods. MERLIN (hic) ARTHUR I am trying to prepare for one of the most important moments in my life. MERLIN All these maps... (muffled hiccup) none of them are the same. ARTHUR Well done, Merlin. Do you know why? MERLIN No. ARTHUR Because hardly anyone's ever been there. MERLIN Couldn't you have chosen something a bit easier? ARTHUR I'm meant to be proving my worth to the people. A quick trip to the lower town to collect a bundle of herbs probably won't cut it. MERLIN But the Perilous Lands are... perilous. Maybe I should come with you. ARTHUR What for? MERLIN To... help out. ARTHUR You really don't get it, do you? The task must be completed alone and unaided. That's the way it's been for hundreds of years. It's not about to change for you. Now, if you don't mind, I have some important preparation to do. MERLIN (hiccup) -- EXT. LOWER TOWN - DAY and Morgana shop in the market. An old woman grabs Morgana's arm. MORGAUSE Please, please, just spare me a few minutes of your time, Sister. realises it's Morgause, then nods and goes with her. GWEN My Lady? MORGANA It's alright, Gwen. I won't be a moment. MORGAUSE We must be quick, Sister. This enchantment will not hold for long. Tell me, what has Arthur chosen as his quest? MORGANA He sets out tomorrow for the Perilous Lands. MORGAUSE How perfect. pulls out the Eye of the Phoenix bracelet. MORGAUSE Present this to the Prince as a token of your good wishes. When the time is right, you must make a likeness of the Prince and bind it to the gift using the skills that I have taught you. When he does not return, you, Sister, will take your rightful place as sole heir to the throne of Camelot. passes behind Gwen as she walks back down the street. Gwen sees Morgause's reflection in a mirror. Gwen gasps and spins around but only sees the old woman. Morgana returns to the stall. GWEN My Lady! Are you alright? MORGANA Why wouldn't I be? GWEN I... I thought... MORGANA That poor woman didn't have a penny to feed her family. I felt duty bound to help her, Gwen. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CORRIDOR – DAY waits for Arthur outside his chambers. GWEN I know you have to go, but... ARTHUR I'll be careful. GWEN (sigh) For me. kisses Gwen and leaves. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE - DAY bows to Uther and Morgana. They watch as he mounts his horse. MORGANA You look troubled, Sire. UTHER He is sole heir to the throne Morgana. MORGANA Don't worry. I'm certain a Pendragon will rule over Camelot for a long time to come. and Merlin nod to each other. Merlin's gaze is magically drawn to the bracelet. ARTHUR Beautiful, isn't it? It was a gift from Morgana. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS - DAY Merlin and Gaius search through books.] GAIUS You sure it wasn't a jewel? MERLIN No, brighter than that. GAIUS And you think it was enchanted? MERLIN There was magic there, I could feel it. GAIUS You sure? MERLIN (nods) And if it came from Morgana, it can only mean one thing: Arthur's in danger. -- EXT. FOREST OF ENGRED - DAY stops in the woods and pulls out a map. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS - NIGHT GAIUS I'm not sure I know where else to look, Merlin. MERLIN There has to be something. GAIUS We've examined every stone imaginable. Unless...Merlin. MERLIN Gaius, that's it! GAIUS Then it's not a stone, Merlin. It's an Eye of the Phoenix. MERLIN Phoenix? GAIUS Some call it the Firebird. Its eye burns with a fire that consumes the life force of anybody it comes in contact with. MERLIN Arthur. GAIUS The Eye will draw energy from him. If it's worn for too long, Arthur will die. MERLIN I have to go after him. GAIUS This is not a task to be undertaken lightly, Merlin. You'll need help. rides out of Camelot. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT makes an effigy and sets it on fire. Arthur lies down to sleep in woods. Using magic, Morgana relights the burnt effigy in a box. The Phoenix Eye glows. Gwen approaches Morgana's door and pauses before opening it without knocking. Morgana snaps the box closed and stands up as Gwen enters. MORGANA What is it now? GWEN I just wanted to see if there's anything you needed. MORGANA No. Get out. GWEN Is something burning? MORGANA I said get out! Gwen leaves. -- EXT. FOREST OF ENGRED - DAY is woken by a pair of bandits the next morning. He is weakened by the Phoenix Eye, but wins the fight. -- INT. MERCIA, TAVERN - DAY is shoved across the bar. MERLIN Hello, Gwaine. GWAINE Ah! Merlin! How are you? ALTHILD Give me my money. and Gwaine run through the town, chased by Althild and friends. Gwaine bumps into someone. GWAINE Sorry. and Gwaine duck behind a table. Merlin peeks out and sees Althild. MERLIN Gwaine. Run. GWAINE Remind me again what you're doing here. MERLIN Arthur's in trouble, I need your help. GWAINE What kind of trouble? ALTHILD There! MERLIN He's gone to the Perilous Lands. GWAINE What, you serious? MERLIN Yeah. GWAINE Just now, sounds pretty attractive. All right. and Gwaine climb onto the castle wall and look down. GWAINE All right, go for the horses. MERLIN You have got to be joking. shrugs and throws Merlin over edge of the castle wall onto a stack of hay, then jumps himself. GWAINE Come on. laughs as they ride away. -- EXT. THE PERILOUS LANDS, BORDER – DAY arrives at the border and approaches a bridge in the woods. GRETTIR Who is it that wishes to cross my bridge? ARTHUR A knight on a quest to find the trident of the Fisher King. GRETTIR Then you must be Courage. ARTHUR No, I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot. steps forward to shake Arthur's hand. GRETTIR I'm Grettir. I have to say, you're not as short as I thought you'd be. Before I let you pass, I'll give you a little advice, as Courage, there are two more things you'll need to complete your quest: Strength and Magic. ARTHUR I don't condone the use of magic. GRETTIR You'd be wise not to dismiss it so freely. The rules in the land that you are heading to are quite different to those in the world that you know. ARTHUR Thank you for your help. steps aside. Arthur steps forward to pass him, but Grettir grabs his arm. GRETTIR That's a very beautiful bracelet. ARTHUR It was a gift from someone very dear to me. She hoped it would bring me good fortune. GRETTIR Did she now? lets go. GRETTIR How very thoughtful of her. (cackle) turns back around and Grettir is gone. Arthur draws his sword and walks on. -- EXT. FOREST OF ANDER - DAY MERLIN Why were those men so angry? GWAINE It's always the way in gambling. You make a man a fool, he calls you a thief. shakes his head. GWAINE How'd you find me? MERLIN Wasn't easy. I've been in almost every tavern in Angard. GWAINE So have I. and Merlin laugh. -- EXT. THE PERILOUS LANDS - DAY walks alone. The Phoenix Eye glows. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS - DAY fixes Morgana's hair. MORGANA You're so good to me, Gwen. Thank you. GWEN It's nothing. MORGANA You're upset with me. I know, I shouted at you last night. I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up? GWEN It's forgotten. MORGANA Why don't I give you some time off. is suspicious. MORGANA Don't look at me like that. I'm sure I can look after myself for one night. GWEN That's very kind of you, My Lady. MORGANA I'm glad we're friends again. GWEN Before I go, I'll make sure everything's ready for your return. MORGANA That's sweet. But don't stay too late. sighs. -- EXT. THE PERILOUS LANDS, BORDER - DAY GWAINE This is it. On the other side of the forest lie the Perilous Lands. MERLIN Doesn't look too friendly. GWAINE That's because it's not. Believe me, it's wretched. MERLIN How do you know, you've never been there. GWAINE I've travelled to many places, Merlin. MERLIN Not the Perilous Lands, I know that. GWAINE Why? MERLIN There aren't any taverns. GWAINE (laughs) I told you it was wretched. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS - DAY opens the door and looks inside. MORGANA Gwen? pulls a box out of the cupboard, and sets it on the table as Gwen watches behind the screen. Morgana uses magic to light a fire in the box. -- EXT. THE PERILOUS LANDS - DAY submerges in mud. -- EXT. THE PERILOUS LANDS, THE BRIDGE - DAY motions for Merlin to stay put while he scouts the bridge. Merlin nods and then heads straight for the bridge when Gwaine leaves. GRETTIR So, Magic has arrived. MERLIN What? GRETTIR There is nothing to be afraid of. Your presence is essential if Arthur is to succeed on his quest. MERLIN How do you know about Arthur? Who are you? GRETTIR The Keeper of the Bridge. I only wish to see the Fisher King's lands restored and prosperity reign again. Until your mission is complete, this cannot happen. MERLIN It's not my mission, it's Arthur's. GRETTIR That's what you choose to believe. It's no accident that Arthur chose this path or you chose to follow him. walks up to Merlin. GRETTIR Ah, Finally! Strength has arrived, the trio is complete. draws his sword. GWAINE Who's he? turns Gwaine's sword into a large flower. GRETTIR I mean no harm to either of you. And I'd thank you to mean no harm in return. GWAINE Where's my sword? GRETTIR It will return to you once you reach the other side. grimaces and crosses the bridge. GRETTIR The Fisher King has waited many years for this day. Do not deny him what he wishes. nods and walks to the bridge. GRETTIR Remember, nothing is as it seems. -- EXT. THE PERILOUS LANDS - DAY struggles out of the mud. -- EXT. THE PERILOUS LANDS, CAMPFIRE - NIGHT and Merlin hear a distant squeal/roar. MERLIN What was that? GWAINE Pheasant. MERLIN Pheasant? GWAINE Very big one. picks up his sword. MERLIN You can turn back if you want. GWAINE Heh, I'm not scared of pheasants. MERLIN I don't know. Why do you want to do this? GWAINE Same reason as you: help a friend. MERLIN Arthur's lucky to have us. GWAINE Not Arthur. MERLIN I'd do the same for you. GWAINE Well, I'd hope so. You're the only friend I've got. MERLIN I'm not surprised. laughs. There are several roar/squeals in the distance. MERLIN They sound like three pheasants. GWAINE At least. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS - NIGHT knocks frantically on the door. Gaius opens the door and Gwen steps in. GWEN I'm sorry to wake you. GAIUS Don't be silly. GWEN I'm not sure who else I can talk to. GAIUS What is it, child? GWEN It's Morgana. GAIUS What's happened? GWEN She, she had a box, and...her eyes, it was like they were on fire. What do I do, Gaius? She's using magic. GAIUS Everything may not be as it seems, Gwen. GWEN No, no. I know what I saw. I've known Morgana for so long, I didn't want to believe it, but she...she isn't the person I knew. She's changed, Gaius. I don't think she means well to any of us anymore. GAIUS I wish I could say otherwise, but I fear you're right. -- EXT. THE PERILOUS LANDS - DAY continues walking wearily, finds The Dark Tower, and sees wyverns in the sky. Merlin and Gwaine reach The Dark Tower. MERLIN There it is. GWAINE What's that in the sky? They're not birds. MERLIN I've never seen creatures like that. GWAINE It's like they're hunting something. sees a tiny flash of light. MERLIN What was that? GWAINE Sword. MERLIN It's Arthur. tries to fend off the wyverns while he runs for the Dark Tower. Arthur enters and lowers the portcullis. Merlin and Gwaine approach the Dark Tower, but pause when they see the wyverns. GWAINE I should've known. MERLIN What are they? GWAINE Wyverns. Distant cousins of the dragon. They're creatures of magic, so be careful. continue chasing Arthur while Merlin and Gwaine crawl under the portcullis. GWAINE Okay. MERLIN Quick, quick, quick! drops the portcullis when Gwaine gets through. MERLIN Lets split up. -- INT. THE DARK TOWER - DAY moves further into the Dark Tower and barricades himself in. Merlin and Gwaine search for him. GWAINE Arthur?! Arthur?! faints. The Phoenix Eye glows. Wyverns get through the door. Merlin finds Arthur and jumps in front of the wyverns. MERLIN (dragonspeak) bow and exit submissively. Merlin removes the Phoenix Eye from Arthur's wrist. Arthur wakes. ARTHUR What the hell are you doing here? MERLIN Why can you never just say thanks? ARTHUR Thanks?! What? For completely ruining the quest?! MERLIN Well, it's a good job I was here, otherwise you'd be wyvern fodder by now. ARTHUR How many times do I have to get it into your thick skull? I am suppose to be doing this alone! third wyvern screeches behind Merlin, ready to attack. Gwaine stabs it in the back. ARTHUR Great. This just gets better and better. Are Gwen and Morgana here too? Are we going to have a surprise party? GWAINE There're more wyverns on their way. We need to get out of here. ARTHUR I'm not leaving without the trident. It was the whole point of this quest. MERLIN Do you want us to help you? Or do you want to do this alone? ARTHUR Merlin! smiles and follows. Gwaine rolls his eyes and follows. MERLIN Do you know where the trident is? ARTHUR If I did, there wouldn't be a problem, would there? MERLIN Any clues you can give us? ARTHUR This is a quest, Merlin, not a treasure hunt. MERLIN Well, it is sort of a... ARTHUR Merlin! Gwaine, and Merlin continue searching the tower. -- INT. THE DARK TOWER, THRONE ROOM - DAY stops on a spiral staircase to look through a doorway. MERLIN Look at this. Looks like a throne room. and Arthur come back down the stairs. ARTHUR If the trident's going to be anywhere... takes a step inside the room, the stone beneath him depresses and Gwaine pushes Merlin into the room to prevent him being squashed by the trap door. GWAINE Merlin, watch out! stone door falls into place. GWAINE Merlin?! and Arthur press their ears against the door. ARTHUR Merlin?! You alright?! MERLIN Gwaine?! Arthur?! presses his ear against the door. GWAINE There's got to be a way to open this. searches the edges of the door. Merlin turns around and walks toward the throne. FISHER KING So, Emrys, you are here at last. steps around to the front of the throne where the Fisher King sits, covered in cobwebs. Merlin bows his head. MERLIN So, you are still alive. FISHER KING For now. -- INT. THE DARK TOWER, SPIRAL STAIRCASE - DAY ARTHUR Now I'm sure if we just reach in here... pulls out a brick; bugs come pouring out. ARTHUR ...we'll be able to find something to release the door. GWAINE Go on, then. slaps Arthur's back. GWAINE Don't be such a princess. It is your quest, after all. scowls at Gwaine and pulls his glove tight before reaching into the hole. -- INT. THE DARK TOWER, THRONE ROOM - DAY stone noises on the other side of the door. MERLIN That would be... FISHER KING Your friends Courage and Strength, I know. Without their help, you would not be here. MERLIN What is it you want? FISHER KING (sigh) I want an end to my suffering. MERLIN You want to die. FISHER KING I have been waiting all these years for the arrival of a new time: the time of the Once and Future King. MERLIN I've heard these words before. FISHER KING And you will hear them again. For that time is dawning, and my time finally can come to an end. This is why you were brought here. For this is not Arthur's quest, it is yours. Arthur thinks the prize is the trident. Fisher King lets the trident fall to the floor. FISHER KING But the real prize is something far greater. sees the glass vial in the King's hand. FISHER KING Water from the Lake of Avalon. I've kept it safe these years, waiting for the right person to claim it. And that is you. You are the one chosen. MERLIN What are you talking about? FISHER KING Albion's time of need is near. And in that dark hour you must be strong, for you alone can save her. Your powers are great, but you will need help. And that is what I'm giving you. takes the water vial. FISHER KING When all seems lost, this will show you the way. MERLIN Thank you. FISHER KING I have given you a gift. Now you must give me one in return. MERLIN But I have nothing to give. Fisher King stands. FISHER KING (moans) I think you do. mulls it over, then pulls out the Phoenix Eye bracelet. MERLIN If I give you this, you will die. Fisher King holds out his arm and nods. Merlin nods, drops to one knee and places the bracelet on the Fisher King's wrist. The Phoenix Eye glows and the Fisher King is whisked away. FISHER KING Thank you. stone door opens partially and Arthur rolls under it. Merlin gets up. ARTHUR Merlin. MERLIN (sigh) walks forward and slaps him on the arm while looking around. Gwaine sighs gives Merlin a manly hug. ARTHUR Ha! Look what I found! holds up the Fisher King's trident. ARTHUR Let's get out of this place. and Gwaine exchange a look. Gwaine scoffs. Merlin looks back at the throne before leaving. -- EXT. FIELD, CAMELOT’S BORDER – DAY Arthur, and Merlin ride to the edge of a field. GWAINE This is the border. By Uther's decree, I can go no further. ARTHUR I'm sorry, Gwaine. Nothing I can do to change that. MERLIN Maybe one day. GWAINE Yeah. When Camelot gets itself a half-decent king. ARTHUR Careful... snickers. ARTHUR He is my father. GWAINE Well, you can't have everything, heh? MERLIN Where will you go this time. licks his finger and sticks it in the air. GWAINE I think I'll ride south. MERLIN You can't keep living like that. GWAINE Yeah, but it's fun trying. nudges his horse forward. MERLIN Thanks, Gwaine. GWAINE Hmm. (nods) ARTHUR I'll remember this, Gwaine. nods Arthur waves and Gwaine turns to ride off. -- EXT. FIELD – DAY and Merlin approach Camelot. MERLIN I've got to say, that was a good quest. Did you meet that man on the bridge? And then the wyverns; they were really scary. And, oh! the door to the throne room! That was so close! ARTHUR You do talk some nonsense sometimes, Merlin. I mean, what on earth would you even know about it? It's not like you were there. MERLIN Of course I was. ARTHUR You were not there. You have not seen me for days. You've been on a little trip to pick herbs or whatever it is you do in your spare time. MERLIN Ah, of course. If your father was to find out you weren't alone... ARTHUR Yes, Merlin. So...just keep your mouth shut. MERLIN Absolutely, Sire. I'd do anything you say...for a price. ARTHUR What kind of price? MERLIN A day off. ARTHUR Hmm. I think you've had too many of those herbs that you've been picking. sets off at a gallop. -- INT/EXT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS/MAIN SQUARE - NIGHT lights candles. Morgana approaches the window and sees Arthur riding into the Square. Her jaw drops and her hand goes lax on the cup she's holding, the water pours out until she drops it entirely. Gwen looks down at the cup and goes to Morgana at the window. GWEN My Lady? sees Arthur dismount in the Square. GWEN (whisper) Arthur! Oh, thank God! MORGANA Isn't it wonderful? I'm so happy. looks suspiciously at Morgana and picks up the cup. GWEN I'll clear that up. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER - NIGHT presents the trident at court. UTHER Arthur, I don't know what pleases me more, to be in possession of such a precious artefact, or to know that you have finally proved yourself to be the man I always hoped you would be. ARTHUR Thank you, Father. UTHER I have no doubt that you will one day make a fine king. court applauds. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS - NIGHT holds up the water vial. GAIUS It's from the Lake of Avalon? MERLIN That's what he told me. GAIUS Interesting. MERLIN You think? GAIUS Well, it must have some significance. MERLIN Maybe...Do you believe his warnings? GAIUS Well, we already know of one enemy within our walls. MERLIN Morgana. GAIUS Her abilities are growing. Whether the Fisher King is right or wrong, we'd be foolish to ignore his words. Category:Transcripts